THe Adventures of Lissy and AJ
by alice mary justice
Summary: Lissy and A.J are back in twilight. Its definately not the same as the last time.While they travel through the 4 books, will the two be able to not mess anything up or will they screw up the books?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **When I was writing IOT, A.J and Lissy were becoming close friends as I wrote and even though Metilda was like their sister, there was something deeper between the friendship of A.J and Lissy, so while writing IOT, I started on this story. **I hope you enjoii!** **Review!**

**The Adventures of Lissy and A.J**

**Chapter 1: Not Again**

**Cayucos, California**

**Home/Twilight pt. I**

On a Monday morning after they woke up from the futon that they had named Steve that A.J's cat had been licking furiously for the past minute and a half, A.J and Lissy were discussing plans of how to get their parents to agree to let them paint their car like the Mystery Machine after watching a marathon of Scooby Doo. They had talked of simply asking, but of course they wouldn't work for A.J, and neither would sweetly and ever so innocently asking while pulling out the dangerous weapon called the puppy dog face, so going behind their back seemed like a good idea until A.J suggested that they just "hold 'em hostage in the basement or somethin' till we're done with our shizz" which earned her a sad shake of the head from Lissy along with a secret smile.

"I thought I taught you better," Lissy said sadly, snickering under her breath at A.J as she rolled her eyes at Lissy words, knowing it was impossible that Lissy could actually _teach _her something. A.J was unteachable. And she will always stay like that – it was her goal in life.

"Of course not," A.J scoffed, waving her hands at Lissy as her lips turned up into a smile that spread across her face, putting stars in her eyes that haven't been there in so long since the goodbyes said between A.J and Brady. She missed Brady so much, and she knew Brady missed her, too, but they didn't know how to go back, and only realized that after Lissy wished them back and they turned human, because this was the real world where no vampires or werewolves existed. So they couldn't poof themselves back like they had planned, and A.J broke her promise to Brady by saying she'd be back soon, and it had been over three months. Time doesn't heal wounds. It rips them open with every second as avalanches of memories, of good memories and bad memories, hit A.J with the force of a two-ton brick. But A.J pushed the thoughts of dismay and sadness out of her mind, still wishing to see Brady again, and remembered what they were talking about, and replied in the lightest tone she could, "So is that a yes?"

"No!" Lissy cried out, knowing the thoughts that A.J had merged herself in, most likely about Brady and memories of the good times in Twilight with the Cullens and the wolf pack and Charlie and Renee and all the other humans, mock-horrified, but not surprised that A.J was still hoping on doing it. It was just her personality – the whole behavior of betraying someone's trust but giving it a sense of humor and leaving the betrayed person not realizing they've been betrayed because of the humor in the situation. It was her evil plan that she stuck with, and it took Lissy a long time to figure it out, and finally feeling very proud of A.J for being so smart, and smacking herself on the forehead for not thinking of it while it was _right there in front of her nose_.

A.J pouted, crossing her arms over her chest, making her tee-shirt wrinkle where her arms laid, and turned her back on Lissy, nose up in the air and eyelids closed over her green human eyes that she wished so much that they turned gold or black or amber or even red, and Lissy just rolled her eyes that she also wished were gold or black or amber or red, at A.J's childish behavior and pulled on A.J's arm with enough for to successively make A.J fall on her back and proceeded drag her out of the house to get some fresh air and nature's beauty and sound, though A.J often insisted that she was perfectly fine inside with dusty air vent air and white walled beauty and the sound of the phone ringing or the keyboard clicking or the pages on a book flipping. Lissy didn't think someone could survive like that, since she was a nature freak, but A.J did, and it was the reason why her skin was a deathly white.

A.J was still in her stubborn position of crossed arms and legs when Lissy had dragged her to the stairs, the curve downward on the step felt against A.J's back. Lissy nudged A.J with her foot in her ribs, and A.J barked out a squeak and shied away, twisting her side away from Lissy's offending foot. Her side was her ticklish spot and wanted no one to know about it, because it was her weak spot. They could use it against her somehow, like blackmail her, though Lissy swore she would never do that. All A.J did was narrow her eyes suspiciously and put her hands around her side to protect her ticklish ribs while Lissy snickered at her paranoia. "C'mon, A.J." A.J didn't budge, not a single movement other than her holding her side. Another nudge with her foot. "A.J," Lissy sang. With no reply, Lissy sighed and muttered under her breath, "I didn't want to resort to this," and pushed A.J down the stairs.

A.J screamed in terror, her eyes popping open as she uncurled from her cross-legged position and tumbled down the stairs, hitting her head against the wall when she slid across the hardwood and in the white walls. She cursed, "Fuck, dude," and rubbed the spot on her skull where she hit her head, right smack dap in the middle of the top of her head, rubbing her hair around, while Lissy's loud laughter filled the air as it came closer to her as Lissy ran to help A.J.

"Oh, A.J, m'sorry," she choked out through her laughter, arriving at A.J's aid as Lissy patted A.J's head softly, smoothing down her hair and making her part straighter.

"Bullshit," A.J grumbled, cursing and receiving one of those looks from Lissy before rubbing her nose as she got up, muttering something else intelligible, probably some sort of curse, and swatting off Lissy's attempts to help her up, then was thrown into a fit of coughing, and between her coughs, she spoke. She coughed again, and Lissy caught what she was saying, missing some few words but putting two and two together. "Hurry up and get outside b'fore you get hurt."

Back in Twilight, A.J had come up to Lissy and told her in a matter of fact way and proud attitude in her voice, she said two plus two equals fish, and when Lissy, the math wonder that she is, asked amusedly who told her that, so she could tell them to stop telling A.J false information and getting her confused. A.J said Emmett, not knowing she was snitching until a few seconds too late, and then quickly snapped her mouth shut and clamped her fingers over her mouth tightly. Lissy then sat both of them down and gave them each a stern talking, making sure Emmett stopped confusing A.J into thinking the wrong thing and teaching A.J that two plus two actually didn't equal fish. The next morning, after Lissy came back from hunting, A.J told her that Emmett told her that sex was like riding a bicycle and recited all the reasons why and told her a poem that Emmett taught her. She still hadn't gotten over that disgustingly perverted poem

She grimaced and grinned at the memory, and she snorted and giggled, her fingers absentmindedly prodding lightly over the small bump that was making itself known on top of A.J's head, standing up from her crouch beside A.J. Hiding her snickers, because that would be just a little bit mean to laugh at A.J, though she really wasn't laughing at A.J, she was laughing at a memory of A.J, but it would probably come off wrong, so Lissy followed A.J outside, closing the door behind her as they made their way through the woods.

The dull pain in her the back of her head slowly ebbed away as she walked through the forest, tall trees with thick trunks and low branches around her with sparkling green leaves and grass that was tickling her ankles with every step she took in the deep grass covered ground, looking around and talking and just soaking up everything around her with her best friend by her side. They laughed and talked of memories while they were in Twilight – of WalMart, of Buzzle, of Brady, of Colin, of Breaking Dawn and the movie trailer that just came for Breaking Dawn out and oh my god, did you watch the MTV awards and see it? It. Was. Amazing. They both raved how beautiful Bella looked and what the wedding gown would look like – would it be fluffy and white, or slim and sleek? What about Isle Esme? What about the boat? Will it be dark, like in the book, so dark they you could only see the outline of Bella and Edward until they cross the threshold, Edward holding Bella in his arms easily, and then he turns the light on and shows the magnificent gown, or does Alice get to Bella and change her into the going-away gown like in the book? So many questions and so many months away the movie was, teasing the pair of friends when the answer to all their questions is so close, yet so far away. A.J cursed, of course, and Lissy gave her the look with a sheepish smile in return.

The sun flickered through the leaves faded into a gray cloud, and slowly, the trees morphed and changed, the bark becoming coated with moss and becoming greener and greener, losing their touch of brown bark while A.J silently rejoiced and pushed her confusion away, because it was _so fucking awesome 'cause, dude, it looks like fucking Forks, dude! _And of course, Lissy pointed out that A.J said dude twice, which A.J waved her middle finger in they walked through the forest, it became more familiar to their eyes, adding some to the confusing déjà-vu, looking like the trees from Forks that Lissy and Metilda and A.J had run through on their first hunt filled with laughter and joking and lion-riding, and when Metilda and A.J had run after Lissy when she and Colin got into a fight filled with sadness and comfort and tree-pushing, and when the whole Cullen clan and the wolves ran through to get to the clearing for the battle against the Volturi filled with suspense and drama and Lissy-leaving.

So many memories lied in the trees and nature with the singing birds of so many types, living in harmony together, in the simplest of places, and the simplest of memories, which carried so much weigh, but they was so bright and happy and bittersweet, something that the pair would never forget. Something they could never recapture again, like a photo. Some of the memories were good, happy, fun, sweet memories and others were sad, dramatic, angry, horrible memories that the trio hated to revisit in their thoughts.

White light, so bright that it seemed like it should've blinded Lissy and A.J and so white that it probably wasn't actually light at all, something different that they couldn't explain why it was so white and so bright and so beautiful that was shining through the trees around the leaves and trees and casting long, dark shadows on the misty green dirt grounds and girls, signaling a clearing was above with the break in the trees making it possible for the sun to shine through and be so bright and white and light, and the girls became wary and, almost as an afterthought, confused. They came through these woods many times before and never saw a clearing until now. Maybe they wandered onto a different path, though they came through here all the time and made sure to check and follow every path and laugh and finding new spots for a tree house and a hut or a place to hang out. It was odd, so they ran faster to the light, the thought that someone might be in the clearing never occurring to them.

Their feet were barely touching the soft dark brown dirt ground with Lissy always just a few millimeters ahead of A.J, teasing as her toes skidded softly across the dirt and her legs brushing past each other very quickly and A.J, falling for the taunt, ran faster and faster and faster, trying to match her pace to Lissy's, and they didn't notice that the trees they ran past were in perfect clarity and not blurring like they should when running such a pace and ever so fast, and they didn't notice they were able to see every detail of the bark and leaves, like the curve and soft texture of the leaf and crevices indented in the tree bark with the moss hanging perfectly over the bark, hiding it. They burst into the clearing at the same time, skidding to a stop as they looked in the large, circular meadow that they stumbled upon, flowers scattered across the flimsy papers of long grass that brushed against their ankles.

A.J was the first to talk. "Edward?" She choked out. "Bella?"

In the middle of the meadow with flowers surrounding them and green grass waving were Edward and Bella sitting together, the contrast of their skin color slight with Edward's marble pale skin against the slightly darker pale skin of Bella but noticing the sparkles on Edward's skin it was easy to show which was a vampire and which wasn't, other than the stunning beauty of Edward. It wasn't like Bella was beautiful, because she was, it was just the vampireness of Edward. Bella's head lying on Edward cashmere clad chest, but her head snapped up and she straightened her posture at the sound of her name being voiced and echoing softly off the trees. She obviously wasn't a vampire – her dark chocolate eyes staring with shock at Lissy and A.J standing ever so still, like a statue, in front of her and her Edward. Her eyes betrayed her feelings, like windows into her soul as Lissy called it with her stars and skies of her horoscope loving self, with shock and surprise in the chocolate swirliness, but oddly enough to the pair, there was no flash of recognition even though Lissy, Metilda, and A.J all spent months with her and Edward and the Cullens and the werewolf pack.

Edward, on the other hand with his speedy vampire mind was one step, or many smooth and non-clumsy steps, ahead of Bella and stood up quickly, pulling Bella up with him, holding her hand in his hard-as-rock and smooth-as-stone hand which he used to pull behind him, and she stumbled before realizing what he was doing and moving more swiftly as Edward crouched down and growled at the offending pair of red-eyed vampires.

Lissy and A.J heard Bella whispering to Edward, her voice human and low and sweet but not as smooth as Edward's when he talked, and they heard every word, which confused them even more since they were a good five feet or so away from the lovers and Bella's voice was silent in Edward's ear. "Are they...are they _vampires_?" her whispery voice asked, and her voice gave away almost knowing that they could hear her, unlike Lissy and A.J, who had no idea that they would be able to hear Bella. Her eyes were locked with Lissy and A.J's confused ones, never leaving the contours of their faces, almost brushing her eyes over each feature of their face.

Edward nodded a curt, short, small nod, a quick jerk of his head, and Lissy and A.J's brows furrowed in synchronization as they stared blankly at Edward and Bella that were standing in front of them. A.J stole a quick glance at Lissy, and her mouth popped open, showing her pearl white venom-coated teeth against the black of her mouth, as she saw the pale white skin that used to be the slightly tanner skin of Lissy and the red eyes that came with being a newborn vampire that used to be the deep caramel chocolate brown instead of now the insanely bright color of red.

"_Lissy_," A.J hissed softly and Lissy's eyes locked with A.J's red ones, swirling in confusion and shock. Lissy's reaction was exactly like A.J's, mirroring it, but her confusion was tangible and affected A.J, like Jasper's power since they realized the last time they came to Twilight that Lissy could mirror every power out there, even if she never met the vampire having the power or if there wasn't a vampire with that power, she still had it and could use it, thus making A.J even more confused than she already was in the field in front of the one vampire and soon-to-be vampire.

So many questions boiled around in Lissy and A.J's head and they feebly tried to answer all of them, but they couldn't, even with the quick smartness of their vampiric minds. They were vampires, Lissy and A.J, and Bella wasn't, so maybe someone, a new vampire they might've met or changed because Carlisle found the girl or boy dying of something and just had to save it maybe, and neither Edward nor Bella recognized them from the months they spent with them. Why didn't they recognize them? That was the main question in both of their minds. Vampires had perfect memories; _Edward _at least should remember them. Bella had an excuse – after all, she was human. Maybe, her vampire memories were fuzzy to her human ones, like when changed the human memories were fuzzy because of the lack of clarity. Maybe it's too much clarity for the human eye, thus making it fuzzy. It was a theory, though it didn't make sense because A.J and Lissy and Metilda all changed human before from their vampire beings and their memories weren't very fuzzy; they were actually very much more clear.

Lissy searched Edward's eyes for recognition, but found nothing. It was odd, and confusing, and a little scary. Maybe they didn't want to remember them. Her lower lip trembled slightly.

Edward's growling never stopped, and it became louder suddenly.

A.J blinked in shock, oblivious to Lissy's hurt. "Did you just growl at me?" Her voice was coated in disbelief, and she pursued her lips.

Edward's response was to snarl, baring his venom-coated teeth, making Bella jump, and Edward's grip tightened for a second on her wrist, then loosen up as Bella whimpered softly. Edward's face dropped the protective, scary face for a millisecond, so quickly, as he heard Bella cry, and then transformed back into the former face of glaring at the girls that posed a threat to him.

A.J's hand went on her hip, her other waving around as she closed her gaping mouth with a small click of her teeth and started ranting at Edward angrily. "Oh, no you did not just growl at me. No one _ever _growls at _me. Nobody._" She emphasized the _ever _by snapping her fingers at Edward and moving her head around in a circle, glaring with her red eyes. "Ya know why? 'Cause I'm _dan-ger-ous." _She made the word into three. "You will get _seriously _hurt if ya growl at me again. Go ahead and try, honey bunches," she said as her voice became sickly sweet, so sugary that it was scary and Lissy stared at A.J, slightly afraid but not by much. She's seen this before when a rumor about the new girl in eighth grade saying that she could beat A.J up, and by the end of the day, the girl went home with a black eye and a broken nose and leg. A.J got suspended for ten days for that. A.J's voice began again in her angry rant and Lissy listened, amused and afraid. "And just _watch _on what'll happen to ya face. Don't mess with me_, _honey buns." She snapped her fingers at Edward again.

Edward just stood there, the growling stopped, and disbelief written all over his face, straightened up from his crouch and hands limp at his side except for the one holding Bella's hand, who was confused and in disbelief.

Lissy smiled sheepishly at the pair. "Let me just apologize for A.J's behavior. She doesn't tolerate growling. Or disrespect in her way, unless it's joking. It won't happen again, now will it A.J?" Lissy jerked her head towards A.J and gave her a pointed look. A.J didn't say anything, except glare at Edward silently, steaming anger rolling off of her, so Lissy yanked _hard _on her arm. At the look A.J gave Lissy, Lissy said through clenched teeth, "_Now will it, A.J_?"

"But he growled at me!" A.J defended, throwing a hand in Edward's direction as her words melted away the anger slowly as the situation became one from angry to dearrangely amusing.

"A.J..." Lissy warned, locking her eyes with A.J's as she clenched her teeth and almost growled in embarrassment. A.J was so _annoying _at times. Yes, sometimes it was funny, and Lissy was sure when she will look back at the memory, she would probably laugh at A.J's stubbornness. But not right now. Lissy was pretty pissed at A.J.

"Lissy…" A.J said in the same tone with her hand on her hips, looking back at Lissy and mirroring her moves and attitude. She knew Lissy was pissed at her, but she watched at it slipped and dripped from her movements and was replaced with embarrassment.

Lissy groaned, throwing her head back as she gave up shortly on A.J and then lifted her head up and looked apologetically at Edward and Bella, who were watching blankly. "I'm sorry. She's... difficult at certain times," She apologized for A.J's behavior on her behalf. Edward was about to speak, opening his mouth as Lissy watched, but A.J beat him to it.

A.J scoffed. "I am _not _difficult." She stuck her nose up in the air and folded her arms over her chest as she continued to defend her honor, oblivious to Edward. "I'm simply stubborn." A.J nodded to herself stupidly.

"Difficult," Lissy clarified to Edward and Bella, then turned her eyes back to A.J. A.J's jaw clenched and released as her hands dropped from the crossed position across her chest to her side, turning into fists and then she took a deep breath to calm herself. Her hands released from the fist to palm her jean pockets.

"Now that's just mean," A.J whined after a second. Lissy laughed at the irony of her saying that _she _was mean when _A.J _went off on poor Edward.

"Says the person who just went all Nazi on Edward!" Lissy pointed out laughing, and A.J rolled her eyes.

"May I cut in?" Edward spoke up.

A.J and Lissy ignored him, and A.J replied defensively to Lissy. "It's not my fault he brought out my dominant side!"

"Ooh, bring out the whips and chains," Lissy teased ruthlessly, spinning her hand around like she had a whip as A.J hid her face in her hands.

"You know that's not what I meant!" A.J's voice was muffled by her fingers.

"I don't do that kind of–"

A.J gave Edward the hand, showing him her palm as she cut off him. "I know, Edward, you don't" she used air quotes "'_get it on' _till you're married." She huffed and wiped the hair out her eyes. "That's so old fashioned, Edward."

"I know right!" Lissy agreed completely, and started pacing around the meadow. "If you love some so _completely _and _wholly _and you already gave them everything, what else is to give them?"

There was silence, and before Edward could take advantage of the silence to talk, A.J cut in.

"Wow, Lissy." She put a hand over her heart. "That was deep." Her hand dropped from her un-beating heart and she gasped, and then smiled. "Speaking of loving peoples...we're in Forks, dude! What's just down the road, oh dear Lissy?"

She gasped, too, and replied happily, "La Push!"

"I might want to warn you –"

Lissy dismissed Edward's sentence with a wave of her hand. "Oh, no worries. We know." A.J and Lissy shared a smile, filled with secrets that Edward didn't understand.

"Well, bye, Edward and Bella!" The two chorused together before skipping off towards La Push, singing _We're off to see the Wizard of Oz _with their arms linked together, leaving the two lovers beside each other very confused.

"That was strange," Bella said a few seconds after they left.

"Tell me about it."

:-:-:-:-:

"Hey Lissy," A.J started, her brow furrowed over her vibrantly red newborn eyes that she absolutely loved, not because it was a sign of drinking human blood but because the color was so cool and, once upon a time, she tried explaining it to Lissy, who just didn't understand and nodded blankly the whole time as A.J chattered along.

A.J had thrown in random words here and there just to check that Lissy wasn't listening, unaware that Edward and Carlisle were listening in, and their brows furrowed, she remembered clearly, when she said "and they're ever so awesome because chickens eyes are the color of vibrant ribbon red and ribbons will come to life one day, like people claim robots will, but they never think of ribbons because they're just so _pretty _and _daffodil-ish, _you know? So they'll come to life and take over the human race but the chickens'll also attack 'cause their eyes are red" watching as Lissy absentmindedly nodded her head in faint agreement, Colin fuzzing her mind and all. So Carlisle politely interfered and told A.J that ribbons will not take over the world, and neither will chickens, and chickens eyes are not red, and I will be setting up an appointment with this very nice lady who will help you, okay?

And that's how A.J ended up missing her date with Brady to explaining to Carlisle how she was _not _crazy and was simply making sure that Lissy wasn't listening and that she did _not _need to see a therapist because if you split the words in two, it becomes _the rapist_ and A.J did not want to spend an hour in the same room as someone's who's profession spells _the rapist. _

She stared ahead, pausing singing _We're off to see the Wizard of Oz _for the umpteenths time, slowing Lissy and herself to a stop a few feet behind the treaty line, silencing her scream-singing that was probably awakening the residents in La Push everywhere. "Can you explain if Edward and Bella don't remember us, why do you think that Colin and Brady will remember us again?"

"Oh, well, you see…oh, shit."

**A/N: **That was Lissy's idea to leave it at that! Just saying... **Review! Thanks for reading!**

**A/N: **Next day, and I still can't stop writing! Lissy and I are talking so much on this chapter about everything, so most of our arguments in this chapter had probably happened and I just set them as A.J and Lissy's. I feel insanely smart for doing that. -Insert smiley face here- **R&R and enjoii!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Next day, and I still can't stop writing! Lissy and I are talking so much on this chapter about everything, so most of our arguments in this chapter had probably happened and I just set them as A.J and Lissy's. I feel insanely smart for doing that. -Insert smiley face here- **R&R and enjoii!**

**The Adventures of Lissy and A.J**

**Chapter 2: **

**Treaty Line**

**Twilight**

A.J started freaking out, and Lissy calmly suggested for her sit on the ground because her pacing was giving Lissy whiplash. A.J was too foshizzled to retort, so she sat and knotted her fingers in her hair, rocked back and forth, murmuring unintelligible things under her breath. Lissy's thoughts were spinning around, too, but she was calmly sorted them through, giving them answers reasonably and stacking the others in the back of her mind so she wouldn't bring them up and creep her out, like A.J wasn't doing. She lacked the responsibility and brain to do what Lissy was doing while Lissy had a bigger peanut-sized brain. A.J's was a very tiny peanut brain.

Actually, Lissy wasn't positive if she had a brain at all. Maybe it was in there, but had cobwebs and dust all over it with an _out of order _sign on it, like in that one SpongeBob episode.

"Okay." Lissy's one-worded sentence wasn't caught by A.J, and she kept up the rocking and muttering to herself, showing signs of insanity but Lissy already knew A.J was insane.

She knew that from a long time ago where A.J proved to her that sanity and A.J don't mix as she ranted to Lissy times ago about orange juice and it's pro's and con's when they took it out of the fridge one day after having a sleepover, and the con's won out and A.J has hated orange juice ever since, but of course, Lissy made A.J sit down and have a glass, which created the spatula war, since it was the closest thing that A.J could grab to block the orange juice cup and Lissy.

They spent the next few hours of the day that day ever so long ago cleaning up the shards of broken glass and cleaning the orange juice spills from the floor…and the door…and the walls…and the ceiling…and the rug…and the couch, and many, many other places where the orange juice splashed over the edge of the cup and spilling.

Lissy made another half-assed attempt to catch A.J's attention with one word. "Pickles."

A.J responded, but definitely not in the way Lissy wanted, and her reply only added to her insanity and the urge to put A.J in a mental hospital. But Lissy couldn't do that to sweet-ish little A.J with the long brown locks and bangs covering her used-to-be green eyes and now red ones. Lissy couldn't put her in a mental hospital with a bunch of freaks that didn't know who the fuck they were and were cock-eyed and who rather eat a wall than regular food, though Lissy was sure A.J would meet her new friend in there and would fit in perfectly. She just couldn't do that to her.

"Cheese," A.J spoke, her voice filling the air, half-crazed with missing Brady and being _so fucking close _to him and not being able to see him. "Oh, cheese and pickles with…um…deviled eggs, ah! Devil eggs, oh, bad, bad, eggs. Naughty eggs, get the whips and chains!" She laughed manically, her head tilting back and hands in claws as she tore them down her granite-hard face, looking like she would peel the skin if she pressed any harder off her face and expose her flesh and bone. "S,S,S and M,M,M! Sticks and stones may break my bones but chains and whips excite me!" Her voice was high and off-key as she screamed the lyrics to a popular Rihanna song. Her voice trailed off into a whimper of some sorts as she cried out her wanting of Brady and missing him terribly.

"I want to see him, Lissy." She crawled over to Lissy and used her hands to hold on to her shirt collar. "Let me see him."

Lissy's hands went up in the air, a sign of surrender as A.J's crazy eyes met hers, one eye twitching, a small little movement at the bottom of her eye in quick, little, moves. "We'll see them, okay?" Her voice was soft and caring as she pried A.J's hands off her collar softly and watched as A.J slumped a little, a small smile on her crazed face as the scary melted slowly away as Lissy promised that A.J will see her beloved Brady.

Lissy pulled on A.J's wrist, guiding her to the treaty line swiftly with a few stumbled from A.J. Lissy wiped some drool from the corner of A.J's mouth and pulled her to La Push, passing the treaty line. The moment they stepped on La Push's land, a large mouth filled with vampire cutting sharp teeth snapped at them and almost ripped Lissy's foot off. A.J jumped and screamed and danced to the opposite side of the treaty line with Lissy in tow as the other werewolves appeared. A.J and Lissy's focus was on the large werewolf that tried to attack them – the big, black one that was taller than the two other werewolves known as Sam, and A.J and Lissy's brows furrowed. Where was the rest of the pack?

Then it all clicked as Lissy and A.J stood away from the wolves who were growling at them. They were in Twilight, literally, and Jacob and Quil and Embry and all the rest haven't turned into wolves.

_Holy shit. Holy shit. Oh, my god. Holy fuck. Fuck, shit. Oh, my god. _Of course A.J's thoughts would be so explicit. Then slowly turned down a cleaner lane, but she snuck in a few curse words in there every once and awhile as she used her Twilight knowledge to sort through everything. Brady and Colin won't morph into werewolves until Eclipse, and scanned through the movie, which she had seen lots of times, to confirm her thoughts.

_Shit. That means we can't go near them in our vampire form. _What she knew about werewolves was that they only turned if they were crossed with the scent of a vampire, then the transformation starts with the growth spurt and warm skin. Brady and Colin weren't supposed to turn until Eclipse, and A.J was determined to keep Twilight, Twilight.

"Lis, turn us human," A.J whispered. Lissy looked at her out of the corner of her eye, and nodded. Tingles erupted in A.J, and her skin tinged slightly pink and peachy but still ever-so-pale, as the blood flowed through her veins. She flexed her fingers and curled her toes and rolled her neck, Lissy coping her movements. A.J stepped forward as Lissy watched.

She held up the peace sign with her fingers. "We come in peace."

"Oh my god, shut up!" Lissy hissed as she slithered in front of A.J, hip-bumping her away from the front of the pack. She apologetically turned to the pack. "Sorry. She's stupid." Lissy expected a defensive reply behind her, but surprisingly, all she got from A.J was a shrug and an agreeing nod as her lips twisted to the side, thinking of the stupid things she'd done.

"But we really mean no harm," Lissy continued and A.J waved her two fingers in the peace symbol behind Lissy. "We're vegetarian." She realized they might not know their inside term for how they fed and elaborated. "We only drink animal blood, but we can turn ourselves human. It's just nice sometimes to be inhumanly beautiful and invincible." She flipped her hair over her shoulder and grinned at them, stunning them with her human beauty for a moment. Sam looked at her for a moment, and then A.J, as if saying something.

"We're human now, Sam, so you might want to transform back into a human," A.J piped up and Sam gracefully slid behind a tree and transformed. He came out, buttoning up his jeans, and A.J skipped up to Lissy's side.

"How did you know my name?" Sam asked immediately with caution in his voice and A.J frowned at her mistake. Lissy covered.

"We saw the Cullens on the way here. They informed us of your pack." Lissy nodded towards the two other wolves. "Paul, Jared," She said in greeting. A.J waved, and Paul bared his teeth while Jared paced. A.J frowned at the hatefulness that Paul and Jared had towards them. So, she walked to the edge of the treaty line and sat, and smiled at the pair.

"Ohai. I'm A.J, I'm fifteen, and I was a vampire about twenty seconds ago. But now I'm not. I'm human." She smiled again, softer, and began to talk to the wolves to get them to at least like her a little, because she missed her friendships with the pack, and it hurt her to see them hate her. She made her goals to become besties with the whole pack before they turned into wolves so they wouldn't completely hate her. It seemed like a good plan.

"We're no danger to anyone at all, and we're human, so could we please be let on to the reservation at times? We could set up times we could come and go with you," Lissy negotiated with Sam. Sam frowned.

He got that they were no danger and turn themselves human, probably because of their special ability like how one of the Cullens can read minds, but he noticed their eyes were red while the Cullens had a golden yellow color. Were they lying to sneak their way on the reservation and kill off his people? He pointed this out to Lissy, and she quickly came up with an excuse.

"Being a vampire is a curse in another vampire's eyes and to you and your pack," she worded carefully, not saying it was a curse in her and A.J's eyes, "so we stay human as much as possible. Our vampire forms are frozen in time, so when we switch back, our eyes are the same newborn color they were when we first turned. Did I mention we both never harmed one human? Well, except for A.J, but that was before she was turned." Lissy chuckled. "And, of course, I had my fair share of fights before I was changed. But the funny thing is that I never got into a fight, or any trouble, before I met A.J." She glanced over at A.J who was talking softly with the wolves, capturing their attention and making them slowly warm up to her.

Sam glanced over at Lissy's companion. "She doesn't look like much," He commented at her soft expression, small size, and her straight blonde hair that A.J had dyed herself, and did a damn good job if she said so herself.

"Don't judge her on her height. When she wants to be, she's a five-foot fury," Lissy warned softly with a laugh and looked back at Sam. "So what about that deal? We promise to stay human, and if you'd like, we'd stay as a vampire for a little with the Cullens working on making our eyes golden and strengthening our ability to be a vampire around humans." Lissy didn't think that was necessary, but whatever. She just wanted to see Colin.

"Why are you fighting so hard to get on the reservation?" Sam asked.

"Why are you fighting so hard to keep up off of it? We're harmless. If you feel safer on monitoring us for a couple days or weeks while we're here just so we can prove to you that we don't hurt a single thing, you can. We won't mind," Lissy offered simply. Sam wavered, and Lissy continued. "We're human. There's blood flowing through our veins and a want for food, not blood. Why would we even want to kill a human?"

Sam nodded. "I don't see a reason not to let you on. You do know the treaty we have with the Cullens?" Since they obviously know everything about everyone from the Cullens, they should know about the treaty.

Lissy nodded vigorously. "We'll stand by that, too," She promised her word, and ultimately A.J's, but she knew her buddy wouldn't have a problem with the terms. If she did, she would just have to bring it up with Sam, anyways.

A.J twiddled a flower in between her forefinger and her thumb as she rambled on about her life to the wolves, who now were lying down, head on their paws, listening and warming up to A.J as she got lost in her story. At least Jared was, while Paul was lying down behind a tree, still wary of the beautiful vampire.

"A.J?" Lissy came up to where A.J was sitting and A.J looked up at her, plucked the flower from the ground, and offered it to Lissy. She smiled and took it. "Come on. Sam's letting us come on La Push any time we want as long as we're human. We'll also have to stand by the treaty, but that'll be no problem."

A.J nodded in agreement and stood. Jared hopped to his feet in response, because even though he was starting to warm up to her, she was still a vampire. She grinned and, after a second, Jared's tongue hung to the side as he grinned wolfishly back at her and stepped back to let them through. Her charm led them through and Lissy smiled happily at A.J.

"To the beach?" A.J suggested and Lissy walked by her side.

"Yeah. We haven't been there in _forever_," Lissy smiled.


End file.
